The present invention relates to a water sprayer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water sprayer which has a button device engaging with a push trigger.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional water sprayer has a hollow handle 11, a sprayer head 10xe2x80x2 connected to the hollow handle 11xe2x80x2, a button device 60xe2x80x2, a push trigger 70xe2x80x2, a shaft 80xe2x80x2, an O-ring 90xe2x80x2, a first spring S1xe2x80x2, and a second spring S2xe2x80x2. The hollow handle 11xe2x80x2 has a longitudinal channel 12xe2x80x2, a transverse channel 13xe2x80x2 communicating with the longitudinal channel 12xe2x80x2, two circular holes 17xe2x80x2, a chamber 14xe2x80x2, a column 15xe2x80x2, and a hollow post 16xe2x80x2. A rubber washer 50xe2x80x2, a piston 30xe2x80x2, a sieve 40xe2x80x2, and an annular gasket 20xe2x80x2 are inserted in the longitudinal channel 12xe2x80x2 of the hollow handle 11xe2x80x2. The piston 30xe2x80x2 has a neck 31xe2x80x2 and a head rod 32xe2x80x2 inserted in the rubber washer 50xe2x80x2. The button device 60xe2x80x2 has a click block 61xe2x80x2, a hollow pillar 62xe2x80x2, and a lower hook 63xe2x80x2. The push trigger 70xe2x80x2 has a protruded block 73xe2x80x2, an opening 71xe2x80x2, and two lateral protrusions 72xe2x80x2. The shaft 80xe2x80x2 has a disk head 81xe2x80x2 and an annular groove 82xe2x80x2. The O-ring 90xe2x80x2 encloses the annular groove 82xe2x80x2 of the shaft 80xe2x80x2. The second spring S2xe2x80x2 surrounds the shaft 80xe2x80x2 and the hollow post 16xe2x80x2. The shaft 80xe2x80x2 is inserted through the hollow post 16xe2x80x2. The column 15xe2x80x2 is inserted in the hollow pillar 62xe2x80x2. The first spring S1xe2x80x2 surrounds the hollow pillar 62xe2x80x2. The push trigger 70xe2x80x2 is inserted in the chamber 14xe2x80x2 of the hollow handle 11xe2x80x2. The opening 71xe2x80x2 of the push trigger 70xe2x80x2 receives the button device 60xe2x80x2. The protruded block 73xe2x80x2 blocks the disk head 81xe2x80x2 of the shaft 80xe2x80x2. The lateral protrusions 72xe2x80x2 are inserted in the circular holes 17xe2x80x2 of the hollow handle 11xe2x80x2. The piston 30xe2x80x2 is pressed downward by the shaft 80xe2x80x2. The lower hook 63xe2x80x2 hooks the push trigger 70xe2x80x2 (as shown in FIG. 3). However, the lower hook 63xe2x80x2 is easily broken. Furthermore, it is cumbersome to assemble the first spring S1xe2x80x2 and the second spring S2xe2x80x2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water sprayer which has a button device engaging with a push trigger so that the button device and the push trigger are used for a long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water sprayer which has a single spring for both a button device and a push trigger.
Accordingly, a water sprayer comprises a hollow handle, a sprayer head connected to the hollow handle, a button device, a push trigger, a shaft, an O-ring, and a spring. The hollow handle has a longitudinal channel, a transverse channel communicating with the longitudinal channel, two recess holes, a chamber, a hollow post, a lower stepped hole communicating with the longitudinal channel, and a bottom threaded hole communicating with the lower stepped hole. The hollow post communicates with the longitudinal channel of the hollow handle. A rubber washer, a piston, and a sieve are inserted in the lower stepped hole of the hollow handle. The annular gasket is inserted in the bottom threaded hole of the hollow handle. The piston has a neck and a head rod inserted in the rubber washer. The sieve has a plurality of meshes. The sieve is disposed on the annular gasket. The piston is disposed on the sieve. The button device has an upper click block, a pair of elastic blocks, a pair of upper pillars, a protruded block, and a rib. The push trigger has an upper opening, two upper protrusions, two upper bevels, and two upper flanges. The shaft has a disk head, an annular groove, and a tip end. The O-ring encloses the annular groove of the shaft. The shaft is inserted through the hollow post. The spring surrounds the shaft. The spring is disposed between the hollow post and the disk head of the shaft. The button device is inserted in the chamber of the hollow handle. The push trigger is inserted in the chamber of the hollow handle. The button device is disposed between the hollow handle and the push trigger. The upper opening of the push trigger receives the upper click block of the button device. The upper bevels of the push trigger block the upper pillars of the button device.